Ich Liebe Dich
by tatteredphotograph
Summary: Lucy and Ian visit the Ellen DeGeneres show with a special guest! Random Oneshot. Lucian.


**Hi! This is just a result of my closet Lucianing. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or know Lucy or Ian or nonexistent Brea or Ellen. This is just a result of my imagination and the inspiration I get from all the other beautiful Lucian shippers.**

"Our next guests are the main couple from the popular show Pretty Little Liars. Please welcome Ian and Lucy Harding, along with their very own special guest."

Lucy and Ian walked onto the Ellen DeGeneres set. Between them was Brea Harding, holding a hand of each of her parents. Her hair was straight and brown like Lucy's, her eyes were bright and blue like Ian's and at five years old, she was as beautiful and charming as both of her parents.

Ellen embraced Lucy and Ian in a hug. Brea put out her hand to shake Ellen's and the audience laughed at her adorableness.

"I can't believe I finally get to be on your show," Lucy said excitedly. "I'm like your biggest fan!"

Lucy and Ian sat down on the couch, seating Brea in between them. They were all glowing, bright smiles on their faces, happy to be there together.

"Mommy watches your show almost every day" Brea giggled.

Ian smiled down at his daughter, shocked at how open she was. She was very excited about being here, not nervous at all, unlike him. She'd got her confidence from her mommy.

Ellen laughed at the little girl. "Brea, how are you doing today?"

"I'm happy!"

"Yes, she was very excited about today. It was her daddy that was pacing up and down our living room," Lucy teased, looking at Ian who was now beginning to blush.

"Ian, we don't bite here," Ellen joked.

"I just get really nervous when anything relating to interviews and events come up," Ian explained. "I'm glad Brea took after mommy in that department." Ian pulled Brea up onto his lap scooting closer to Lucy, while Brea snuggled back against her dad.

"Brea, who do you like more, Mommy or Daddy?" Ellen asked the little girl.

"Daddy, because he loves my mommy so much!" Brea leaned into Lucy's side, still sitting on Ian's lap. Lucy's heart melted. She was so proud of herself and Ian for raising Brea to be such a wonderful person.

"That's my girl," Ian laughed, giving her a big high-five and then kissing the top of her head.

"She's definitely a daddy's girl," Lucy said, straightening out her daughter's hair. "She'll stop crying as soon as Ian picks her up."

"Oh yes, we have a video of exactly that actually," Ellen told the crowd, as the paparazzi video started playing.

Lucy and Ian were exiting Whole Foods, as the Paparazzi swarmed them. Lucy was carrying Brea, who looked visibly upset. Ian carried a bag of groceries. Brea started crying as soon as she saw a flash. The Paparazzi usually didn't follow the small family around, and even when they did, Brea usually didn't take it too badly. She'd smile at them, or just hide her face in one of her parents' shoulder. However, today Brea was already upset over the fact that she didn't get to buy her favourite cereal.

"Brea, it's okay honey, just close your eyes," Lucy tried to soothe her daughter, but it wasn't working.

"Ian," Lucy whispered, almost whimpering. She hated when her daughter cried and couldn't help her.

Ian passed the bag to Lucy and lifted Brea from her. Brea immediately wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and started drifting to sleep as Ian rubbed her back. They scurried away from the Paparazzi and headed to their car.

"Wow, that must've been a terrible experience," Ellen noted.

"Yeah, that wasn't a great day. We are very lucky that Brea is usually wonderful, but she's a kid and the Paparazzi do get to all of us sometimes," Ian explained.

"I was glad Ian was there though. I don't think I could've handled that alone." One could clearly see that Lucy was still smitten over him, even after these years.

Lucy and Ellen went on to talk about her third album. Brea was born soon after she released her first album and Lucy had taken a short break from the industry to raise Brea. When Brea turned three, Lucy returned to the studio, releasing her second and now her third album.

"Ian, does Lucy sing you her songs at home?"

"Oh, yes! She insists that Brea and I sit on the couch while she performs her entire concert set," Ian said with a chuckle. "Brea loves it. We both prance around the room, and she cheers for her mommy. She knows all the words. I couldn't be more proud of my two girls." Ian looked over at Lucy, a smile forming on his lips as she put her hand on his arm.

"Okay Brea, are you ready to see your mom sing?" Ellen asks.

Brea nodded excitedly as Lucy got up and headed over to the stage. Ian picked Brea up and walked to the sidelines to watch her perform her newest single. It was one of his favourites. It was their story.

Brea had her arms wrapped around Ian's neck as she sang along to the song. Half way through the song, Ian put Brea down and she started dancing. Lucy motioned her over and put the mike down to her mouth as Brea sang a line courageously.

Ian couldn't help feel overwhelmed as he watched the two girls that changed his life. The song came to an end and Ellen congratulated Lucy. Backstage, Ian picked Brea up and pulled Lucy into a hug, kissing both of them on the head.

"You were perfect, Luce," Ian grinned. "And so were you, Miss. Brea."

Brea giggled and put an arm around both of her parents. "Thank you, daddy," she said as she kissed his cheek. She then kissed her mommy. Lucy did the same to her daughter and husband.

Later that night, after they had said goodnight to Brea, Lucy and Ian were sitting on the couch, his arm around her, her head on his chest, the TV on low volume.

"I'm glad we have Brea," Ian said, sort of to himself, as he realized he couldn't imagine life without their daughter.

"I'm glad we have each other," Lucy whispered back, leaning closer into him and slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Ian decided to take his phone out and opened his twitter app. His mentions were filled with tweets about how cute Brea was on the Ellen show and how good Lucy's new single is. He looked over at a now sleeping Lucy and stroked her hair. He gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, laying her on the bed. Before climbing into bed with her, he decided to tweet something.

The next morning, Lucy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. It was her manager, booking her a few more performances in the upcoming month. As soon as he hung up, she opened up her twitter app to see what the fans thought of yesterday's performance. However, the fans were long finished talking about her performance and everyone seemed to "Lucianing" as they called it. She wondered what the fuss was about and clicked on Ian's profile.

**/ IANMHARDING**

** lucyhale **I'm glad I have you too. Ich liebe dich.

Lucy smiled to herself and snuggled closer to her sleeping husband. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she fell back into a deep slumber, her mind repeating the only three words she knew in German – Ich liebe dich.


End file.
